Crouching panther Hidden prongs
by Suckerpunch15
Summary: He really should have expected this move to be simple, the bigger places they moved to the more boring it is. The smaller places they move to, the more stuff starts to hit the fan. However he hadn't expected EVERYTHING to hit the fan with this move, stuck with rude Slytherin he can't help but feel that this is going to be a rough ride. Slash Mpreg possibly


Ok I probably should not have tried to start a new story but I honestly couldn't resist, I just have to come up with a Twilight story that actually works for me. The last one was so not cutting it and now that I've become better by writing my own works I feel that I could do this story justice.

I usually have a summary in the chapters but I don't wanna bore you guys with seeing that again.

This all takes place after the battle at the Ministry, so Harry's sixteen and Draco's seventeen.

Disclaimer: How I so wished that I could take credit, but I cannot.

* * *

"I need to know now,"

The blond looked at his passenger with the slightest bit of confusion, "Know now about what?" The boy simply leaned over his own arm rest and looked at him coolly

"Can you love me again?"

That slight bit of confusion just grew into major confusion, "What the hell?"

With a wave of the boy's arm the radio in the car came to life, blaring loud, and the dark haired boy started to sing along to the song of his choosing, "I need to know now, know now, can you love me again!?"

The blond sighed with a shake of his head, if he just ignored the dark haired boy in his attempt to annoy him then he would eventually stop.

For the dark haired boy's part, however, he knew that his patience was a LOT more lengthy than his counterpart and that was truly saying something since he hated waiting.

They had been driving for the past hour in the car that had been waiting for them at the airport, the dark haired boy was bored and people get annoyed when he becomes bored.

So he sang and sang away, make sure to hit extra high notes to make his counterparts grip on the steering wheel even tighter.

So maybe his sense of entertainment was a little twisted but it's not like his friend was ever truly annoyed with him, with the things he does maybe, but never with him.

He had finished that song and moved on to the next one, "But if you close your eyes, does it always feel like nothing's changed at all-?"

"I swear to Merlin that if you don't stop singing I will kill us both," He ground out between teeth, the dark haired boy had stopped singing with a laugh since It was a mission accomplished, plus his friend was great at following through with threats.

"All I wanted to do was sing along to some good music, relax, darling," He said the 'darling' with sarcasm of course, that was his pet name for Draco and Draco's pet name for him was of course

"Yes and your voice doesn't normally sound like a banshee's scream, honey," Also said with the same level of sarcasm If not more, "Can we please just have silence until we get to this god-forsaken town?"

Harry leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms behind his head, "Oh you know how much I detest silence, darling, can we at least talk about where we're going, I still don't even know what this place is called." Dumbledore had moved them from their last location to this new location and had neglected to tell Harry what this town was even called.

He knew that it couldn't have been anything bigger than a medium sized town at least, it helps to limit the number of casualties if You-know-who ever finds them.

He really hoped it wasn't a village again, the last thing he needed was to be the fiance of someone's daughter for accepting a fish head.

Again.

Draco absolutely loved that one.

"Well the place is called Forks,"

"After the utensil?"

"Yes, that's what I said too but Dumbledore and Kingsley assured that this place wasn't even on the Ministry of Magic's radar." Harry saw him flex his hands on the steering wheel and he could sympathize, they had been assured that many places were safe but all it takes is one powerful spell and they'd be done for.

His playful demeanor diminished a little and he crossed his arms, looking out the window and the thousands of trees they drove past, "Has the Order already set up the bubble around the place?"

He nodded, "They did a few days ago when they were building the house," The order never purchases them a house, too many records, and the created a magic ward over the town so they could still use magic without being detected since they were still under aged, they just couldn't use a lot of magic at once or use powerful spells.

"Have you looked at this place at all, is there anything fun to do?" Harry needed fun wherever he was going, it helped him to stay out of his head most of time.

Draco never took his eyes off the road, "You don't consider me fun enough?" He asked slyly

Harry scoffed and leaned back further in his seat, "Well you're not exactly a barrel full of monkeys,"

"How exactly is that fun?"

Harry forgot that even though Draco's had a years worth of muggle experience, muggle expressions where still lost on him.

"Nevermind," He noticed that they just passed the 'Welcome to-,' sign so they must be in the town already, "Looks like we're here in Spoons,"

"Forks," Draco corrected, not like Harry cares, he'll call it Knives as long as it gives him a laugh, "And we've still got a ways to go, they've built the house out towards the woods."

"That was Sirius's influence no doubt, he knows how much I hate neighborhoods."

It took them awhile to get to the house that was now theirs, they passed a few shops on the way that Harry made note of in case he needed more entertainment, he was pretty sure that Draco pinpointed the cafe's, bookstores, and coffee shops.

The house was something remarkable in Harry's opinion while it was noteworthy in Draco's. Dumbledore really went all out with this house, Harry could see a freaking indoor pool inside for pete's sake!

It was huge, big enough for three families to live inside, way to much space for the two of them.

"So I'll take the left side and you take the right," Draco divided up no problem, he grabbed his bags from the trunk of the Bentley and started to walk up the driveway to the house.

Harry stared at his retreating back incredulously, "You can't be serious, this house is way to big." Harry grabbed his own stuff and followed him inside, if the house was big on the outside then it seemed even bigger on the inside, "And of course they'd make it bigger on the inside," He shook his head, "Wizards,"

"Well it's about time that we are able to start living like the purbloods that we are," Draco looked all the more pleased with what he was greeted with, "It's not as big as manor but it'll do."

"A part of me is glad I didn't grow up as a pureblood." Though one thing he could admit was that he liked the pool, they once were put up in Hawaii and Harry loved to go surfing the waves, Draco however requested that they leave immediately claiming that he was 'Sick of idiotic muggle surfers whose vocabulary doesn't stretch past 'dude''

"So do you want help decorating your room?" Draco asked before he was about to climb the stairs that multiple people could walk up on

(A/N: Goth manor from Sims 3 pets I just added a pool)

Harry looked around at the expansive mansion once more, making sure to take it all in that this was going to be his new home for awhile, "No, I got this one, if the house is this big then my room is just as big which makes painting it all the more fun."

"Alright, make sure to not get lost in here, I think it'll take me a couple of days to find you." Even though Draco says that he loves all the extra rooms, Harry's pretty sure that he'll miss them being so close.

They had actually become acquaintances in fourth year, it had surprised Harry a lot for Draco to come to him with an apology, just an apology nothing more. Of course Harry thought he was lying to him but all attacks and snark comments against him had ceased which really helped him focus more on that horrible year. He helped calm him down after Cedric died, he owed a lot to Ron and Hermione but Draco was surprisingly good at calming him down.

Fifth year was even worse because of Umbridge, Dumbledore being MIA, and of course the battle in the Ministry where Harry almost lost his godfather because of bitch Bellatrix. Draco was there, the others were weary of a Slytherin being there (Especially Ron since Draco refused to apologize to him) but he was immensely important in their survival. There they had become friends despite Ron and Draco's adamant refusal to get along, and Hermione's underlying distrust of him. Harry had thought that seeing the senior Malfoy at the fight would make the junior turn sides but Draco stuck to Harry's side and that's when Harry truly trusted him.

It wasn't until later that he found out that Lucius was as much of a spy as Snape was, except he's not under the order he just gives them certain information that might turn a battle in their favor.

After the battle in the Ministry Dumbledore actually decided to ship Harry away from his home along with Draco. Harry would be the blond's ward since he was older and he would help the younger boy to hone his immense magic skills. They spent a year moving around, never staying in one place for too long and Harry was sure this would be just another move.

Except this time they would be going to school.

He actually hasn't been to a muggle school in years so he has no idea what that's going to be like.

He chose a room that was opposite of Draco's side of the house and that had decent sized windows so he could look out into the town since this house was built on a decent sized hill. The room was completely bare which meant that they'd would have to transfigure a few rocks into some furniture but first Harry used his wand to play some music around the room so he could have fun decorating.

He didn't know the song but it was light, airy, fast pace, and he absolutely loved it, "Alright then, let's get started!" He was practically jumping with excitement, he pointed his wand at a spot on the wall and watched as a paint splatter replaced white.

He did this a number of times not even caring if the colors clashed or one splotch was bigger than the other, this room signified fun and chaos, not boring and order like Draco's room. It just made him happy that to see all the colors whenever he felt depressed.

"Oh yeah,"

* * *

Now all he had to do was get some rocks from outside.

"We don't have to go today if you don't want, there's always tomorrow." They had already spent a day in their new home and couldn't wait to go back, there were so many things Dumbledore put in the house that gave them plenty of things to do, there was a huge potions lab that almost made would have made Snape squeal like a girl and Harry had his own art room, he had a lot of talent in drawing, some talent playing a guitar and a ukelele.

Weird instrument for the boy who lived but he took a liking to it when they stayed in Hawaii.

Harry however actually wanted to see what it was like in a normal muggle high school. He had actually never been to high school before, only seen it in the telly when he was doing chores for the Dursley's. He wondered if it was the drama, teen angst, and regular bitchiness that the shows actually made them out to be.

Suffice to say he was curious

"No thanks, I'd rather go to school."

"You're probably the first teenager to say that, from what I've researched teenagers usually hate school." Drac shrugged, he could see the blasted school in sight, maybe if he burned it down he could relax at home.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the boy, "Don't tell me that you've actually researched how teenagers work."

Drao gave a ghost of a smirk, "Well I had to make sure we wouldn't look out of place, teenagers are generally rude, uncaring, and hate everything that moves."

"You'll fit right in then, darling," Harry patted him on the cheek as they pulled into the parking lot, he could see that they were already gathering everyone's attention, it didn't matter how rich or popular you were in this town, if a new kid pulled in you were yesterday's news.

At least for a while

But thanks to Draco's fashion sense, their large house, and Harry being a really likable person, they'd be talked about for awhile.

Harry chuckled as Draco checked himself out in the mirror, he was always dressed to impress, "Why must you always be the center of attention."

"Oh honey, I don't have to be the center of attention, I just am," He game himself a wink before putting on his trilby, "Now come, honey, let's go entertain the masses." His head held high and Harry knew that he was faced with the public Draco Malfoy now.

He put on his necklace that had a peace pendant on the end around his neck, while Draco was all decked in his best clothing (really what wasn't his best clothing?) Harry was dressed out in something more simple, a jade green and black shirt which Draco told him brought out his eyes. It wasn't a sleeveless blazer or anything but it would do, "Let's go darling, the children are starting to crowd," Draco opened the door first and stepped out and Harry grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder and stepped out after.

They ignored the stares but it was always fun to hear what people were talking about, "I got that we're secret government agents trying to investigate aliens under the school." Harry whispered

"How about rich kids from Romania who moved from our castle." Draco shot back, "Oh how I love to make an entrance,"

"Only you do," Harry said with a laugh, there was a nagging sense in his head, he had been taught to never ignore the nagging sense in his head but It was usually Voldemort trying to break past his walls t find his location. It wasn't just his own walls blocking his mind, it was sort of like a maze in his head that would take days to solve without Harry giving a map.

He decided to ignore this sense more often than not since it was just annoying to dwell on it.

They had reached the office and the old receptionist lady gave them their class schedules as well as a map of the school so they could get around, Draco held out his hand and Harry handed him his schedule, "We have gym and history together, how the hell can I watch over you if all of our classes aren't the same."

"Wow really," Harry snatched his schedule back and looked over it with a smile, "Yes!" He fist pumped in the air getting looks from everyone, "I finally have time for myself,"

Draco crossed his arms with a glare, "Don't look so let down, Potter,"

Harry patted the wounded boy's shoulder, "You know what I mean, I can just be alone for awhile and meet knew people without you scaring them off with your Draconess," He shooed he blond

"Since when did my name become an adjective,"

He started walking backwards towards where he thought his class was, "Go to class, darling, I'll see you during lunch," He gave a wave behind his back before completely turning around and heading in the direction of class.

Harry's first class was English and he found that with little difficulty, such a small town meant a small school. This teacher was a lot like Mcgonagall, she had a stern face and when he walked into her class room he sense that she took the 'no nonsense' thing to the max.

"You must be the new student, introduce your self to the class please."

It was different facing people alone, he hadn't done that in awhile what with Draco scanning everyone they meet for potential dangers, he decided to give a wave, albeit awkwardly, "Hello, my name's Harry Potter and I'm from Britain."

A lot of the girls sighed

_'So that wasn't a rumor about American's loving British accents.'_

The teacher nodded in acceptance and told Harry to sit near the back with a girl that somehow radiated kindness, he met very few muggles who did that but it was always pleasant to see a few. He sat next t he and felt that she wanted to talk to him but he guessed that she wasn't sure how, "Hello, I don't knw if you heard but I'm Harry," He gave her a friendly smile and she returned it

"Angela Weber," She whispered when the teacher turned their way, "You said that you're from Britain right?" He nodded, "That's so cool, if you're from Britain then what are you doing all the way over here?"

"My cousin and I moved around a lot, and by a lot I mean all over the world, so we decided to come to someplace small to just enjoy being teenagers for once." He said without missing a beat, technically it wasn't all a lie but It wasn't all truth either.

Her eyes grew wide when he said that he had been all over the world, "That's pretty amazing, I've only been out of Forks a couple of times and it wasn't for very long."

"Ms. Weber, if you and Mr. Potter enjoy talking so much why don't you inform him of the project that's worth half of your grade." The teacher wasn't even looking at them and in that moment Harry felt that he was back in Hogwarts for a second

"Sorry," She apologized for the both of them, "It's a video project, you video tape what your home life is like then we show it to the class."

_'Oh Draco might not like that,'_

They talked all throughout English class, more like whispered, and Harry found that he like Angela a lot. She had two younger brothers who, while loud and obnoxious, she loved to death. He also learned about Forks and that this town had little to offer in entertainment so he was welcome to tag along if she and her friends ever planned something.

The bell soon rung to signal the end of class and Harry found Draco waiting outside his class for him, "Did you even go to class?" He asked, he should've expected it but he honestly thought Draco would give a try at being a normal teen.

"For the first few minutes, but I got bored when she started doing something with X's and Y's."

"Did she see you?"

"When do they ever?"

Harry turned at hearing a cough and cursed that he forgot that Angela was standing right there, "Oh right, Angela this is my cousin, Draco Malfoy, Draco this is my new friend Angela Weber,"

Angela held out her hand for Draco to shake but the boy just looked at it before looking at her, she awkwardly put her hand back at her side after seeing the look, "Don't mind him Angela, we think that he's unsociable." Harry said trying to raise her spirits.

"Um, so I'll see you at lunch, okay Harry,"

He nodded, and when she was down the hall away from them, Harry slapped his friend's arm, "Would you please try and be nice to people."

He rubbed his arm before shrugging, "Hey she's your friend, she shouldn't really care about my opinion. Now let's go, we've got gym next, what is gym anyway?"

"It's physical education, we go there, do a few stretches, whack around a few balls."

"Oh really?" He actually seemed surprised, "I thought it was a guy named Jim and they spelled his name wrong."

Since this was their first day they didn't have any clothes to change into so the gym teacher let them sit on the bleachers to watch the game being played, Harry pointed to the girls side, "They are playing Volleyball, remember that in Hawaii?"

"Of course, it was so much fun hitting the ball on those muscle idiots heads."

"And the boys are playing basketball."

"Why does that one keep looking over here?" Draco subtly nodded is head towards one particular child, one blond and blue eyed, "Why is it that you always attract blonds?" This happened a lot when moving, Harry was a looker even though he didn't think so himself, Draco would have to chase away the boys when they started to gather.

Not that he had to, it was just none of them could actually handle his best friend, plus it was fun.

"Well you came didn't you?" Harry joked, he found who Draco was talking about and he waved with a small smile, the boy waved back but got the basketball stolen from him, "He's probably wondering who the new kids are just like everybody else."

"Yeah but news spreads fast, I'm pretty sure he already knows who we are." He leaned back and took a relaxed position on the bleachers, "I'm going to enjoy this downtime, what has your day been like so far?"

Harry pulled out his sketch pad and decided to sketch down a few things, stuff like snitches, brooms, there was even one of Draco in there from when he was really really bored, "It's actually been pretty interesting, I'm glad I read over a few course books before coming here or I'd never know what the teachers are talking about. I also got my first project,"

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

"Just a video project for English class, I have to show everyone what my home life is like, so you have to tell me when the Order comes to visit."

Draco scoffed, "Harry not even I know when they visit, you know how Moody is, he likes to keep us on our toes. Dumbledore tells me the day before so I'll inform you so you won't film people coming out of our fireplace. Also don't go into my room," He opened one with and glared at the boy

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes, don't go into you room unless I want to be cursed with a tail, I got it." He stood up and dusted the wood dust off of his pants, "I'm going to the loo,"

"Hey look out!" He hadn't even gotten ten steps away from where he was sitting before his mind shouted in alarm. He quickly turned around and caught the big orange ball without difficulty, it was harder to dodge a curse than that. The blond boy that Draco was making fun of ran over to him to get the ball back, "Dude I am so sorry, I wasn't watching, are you okay?"

"It's fine," Harry threw the ball back at him, "I'm fine, I'm Harry by the way," He held out his hand and the boy shook it

"Mike Newton," He threw the ball back but didn't return to the court, "You're the new British kid aren't you?"

"Well one of them," He gestured back to Draco who had moved his hat over his face so he could get the lights out of his face, "That's my cousin," He could've sworn that he heard laughter coming from that hat but he decided to ignore him in favor of making another new friend, "His bark is equally as bad as his bite."

Mike laughed, "Hey that's pretty funny, do you guys wanna come sit with me and my friends during lunch?"

Wow who knew that he was so popular all of a sudden, "Oh I already said that I'd sit at Angela's table-,"

"Angela Weber?" He nodded, "Don't worry man, we sit together."

"Oh well, that's great."

* * *

They were outside of the cafeteria and Harry stopped the both of them just short of the doors, "Be nice," he glared up at the boy once again cursing his height, he hadn't grown that much in the year that they've been gone, "I don't want you scaring off my new friends."

Draco smirked, he would either be really bored or he'd really enjoy himself, "I'll try my absolute best,"

Harry knew exactly what that meant, "So you're not going to try at all,"

"Nope," He pushed open the door but closed it almost immediately, he held a hand over his nose and breathed through his mouth, "It smells terrible in there!"

"Hmm, looks like this school uses real meat," Draco had a thing against meat, he wasn't all animal rights and everything, he just really didn't like its smell, taste, or feel in his mouth. Harry has to cook vegetarian dinners for him because if he eats meat he gets really sick, "Well just cast the charm over your nose," There was a charm he would cast when he was at Hogwarts, as long as any meat wasn't directly in his face then he would be relatively fine.

Harry opened the door for him this time and immediately saw Angela and Mike since they were both waving at him, "They're over there, come on," It would seem strange that they wouldn't be eating today but Draco couldn't stand the food and Harry didn't trust it, "Hey Angela, Mike," He greeted the both of them

"Harry this is Jessica Stanley," Angela introduced them to another chick who was sitting with them, this girl reminded her a lot of Lavender Brown from school, he idly wondered if they'd be best friends if they had met, "She's gt all the knowledge at this school."

"I heard your British," She said, he sighed since that's all people seem to be mentioning at him

"Yes, yes I am," He joked in a particularly thick british accent, he grinned when she squealed and bounced in her chair, "I don't just come directly from England though, my cousin and I actually traveled all over for awhile before coming here."

She gasped, "You've been all over the world, that's so amazing."

"Not really, pretty boring actually," Draco deadpanned, Jessica held out her hand for him but he didn't shake it, "Sorry, I've got a germ thing," Harry scoffed in his head, _'More like a people thing,', _"I'm Draco Malfoy, Harry's third cousin three times removed."

"That's such a far branch," Mike pointed out, the others started to think that was quite strange too and Harry cursed the blond, "How did you end up traveling together in the first place?"

Draco was about to answer with something stupid so Harry put his hand over his mouth before he could answer, "My dad and his dad thought that we should get some culture so they sent us around, my family actually has a really old house here so this is our next stop." He felt a wetness on his palm and took it away from Draco's mouth as fast as he could, "You are such a child," He whispered harshly

"Wait so you're leaving?" Angela asked

"Hopefully not before we finish high school," He finished with a quiet sigh

"Right," Draco elongated, he knew they wouldn't be here long but he didn't want to upset Harry on this subject so he decided it was best not to bring that up. Mike had thought of bringing Draco into the conversation but Draco not only despised interacting with muggles, he despised interacting with blond muggles, Harry thought it was sort of hypocritical but the BLOND didn't understand that.

That nagging feel was intensifying in his brain, he had a good thought of telling Draco about It but he just believed that it was Voldemort trying a little bit harder this time. He discussed a few things with Angela, stuff about English mostly, Mike would try and fit into a conversation all the time.

All of a sudden it really intensified and it was right when the most beautiful people he had ever seen started to walk into the cafeteria. The way they stood out from everyone else even caught Draco's attention and that was a feat indeed, Harry knew that it wasn't Voldemort trying to breach his mind it was his magic trying to warn him of potential danger like it always did but it woudn't tell him danger of what he would have to figure that out on his own.

"Do you see them?" Draco whispered loud enough for only him to hear, "Hey uh, Jennifer-,"

"Jessica," She corrected with an annoyed smirk

"Who are they?" Draco asked, Harry hadn't stopped looking at them because he was trying to discern what exactly they were, his first choice would have been a Veela since they were radiant enough to pull it off but he hadn't heard of any Veela's in America only in eastern Europe.

"Those are the Cullens," She answered showing how in the know she was, "They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids, they moved down here from Alaska a few years ago." She summarized

"They like to keep to themselves a lot, no one can really join their inner circle."

"Well yeah," She said in a 'duh' sort of tone, "They're all together, like dating together,"

Draco's eyebrow's hit the roof, "Really?" He said more out of curiosity than anything else, a pale foster family that moved from Alaska and the children are dating each other. He damn well knew that they weren't human, no human could gain his attention like that, now to just run down the list of possibilities of what they could be.

Harry was doing the same thing in his mind

They seemed to come in pairs except for the last one, there were three boys and two girls. The first girl looked like she could actually be a fairy or maybe a pixie would be a better fit for her, her hair was dark black just like his but she styled It in every direction, her steps were light, like she was walking on wind as she twirled in her boyfriends arms. Her boyfriend looked like he was in pain, and a lot of it, like being in the cafeteria was agonizing but he did look as striking as the woman with honey blond curls that brought out his honey colored eyes. The next girl actually did look like the Veela's he had seen before, maybe a distant cousin of Fleur's, she could definitely match up to Draco in the beauty and grace category, she walked like she owned the place and with the way most of the guys were looking at her she probably did.

To bad for the guys however that her boyfriend was a hulking bear, Harry felt that even Greyback would have a tough time taking him down. The last was a boy that, while smaller than the others, still looked like he could put up a good fight, he hair was untidy and Harry felt that he could actually be Draco's age.

"The blond is Rosalie and the big guy is Emmett, it's just weird since they live together you know?"

"Actually where I come from inbreeding is alright," All of them, even Harry looked at Draco like he was crazy

"I'll ask later," He decided

"The dark haired girl is Alice and the guy with the pain written all over his face is Jasper, Jasper's really quiet while Alice can be really weird."

Harry laughed, "I like weird, it's better than boring old normal at least," He caught the last straggler which would be the one that's alone, "And who's he?"

Jessica turned to see who he was talking about and turned back with a smile, "That is Edward, he's like totally gorgeous but apparently none of the girls are good enough for him here," When he walked past Harry could have sworn that he saw a smirk

"You say that like you've tried," Draco said knowing that she had and delighted when she blushed in embarrassment, he received a slap on the back of his head for that one, "So violent honey,"

"You deserve it darling," Harry said sweetly

Mike looked at the both of them with while chewing a cheeseburger, "You have pet names for each other?"

Draco smiled, "As fun as this has been, I need to see Harry for just a moment," He pulled the boy up and over to a wall on the opposite side of the cafeteria, "So I guess you already know that they aren't human." The both of them leaned back on the wall and crossed their arms, Draco had his eyes closed while Harry scanned over the crowd of kids.

"Yeah I know, and I'm pretty sure that I already know what they are." He said

Draco raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh really, do tell," He listened in

Harry gave a half-hearted shrug, "It's not really all that hard to deduce. I mean just look at the facts, they moved down from Alaska, they're seriously pale even by your standards, they're dating each other in a foster home, they're abnormally striking owning up to a Veela, not to mention that they all have the exact same eye color and they are currently not even eating their food." He noticed them picking at it before throwing it away, the girls were right when they said that they were a really close knit group there was almost no room for anyone else.

Draco thought for a second before his eyes opened wide and his mouth formed a small 'o', "But what could they be doing here, I've never heard of them actually going to school and acting like normal teenagers."

"Well their eyes aren't blood red so maybe they don't feed on humans," He could be seriously smart when he wanted to be and this was one of those moments, he took pride that he figured out what they were before Draco and he got that they didn't feed on humans because if they did their eyes would be blood red.

Draco scoffed and looked heavenward, "How in the hell we found vampires in this god-forsaken town I'll never know," He laughed a little louder and he sat up on the wall, "Oh that is just precious," He laughed again and gathered the attention of a few students who were near enough to listen.

"What?" Harry thought that maybe he had finally gone mad

His eyes shot open and they were slits rather than the regular pupils, "They're listening in on us,"

Okay now Harry felt self conscious, "You mean they've been listening all this time?" He wondered how offensive this sounded, he knew they were listening but he was still talking about them in a rude manner. He looked over to the table and saw that a lot of them were on edge except for the pixie, Alice, she seemed completely calm.

"Ever since we came over here, oh would you look at that," Draco continued

"What is it Draco?" Harry said exasperatedly, no doubt Draco would want to egg them on since he really liked to mess with people.

He scoffed, "One of them actually threw up a plan to kill us, well you can damn well sure try mosquito queen, listening in on us is a privilege that can be taken away."

Harry grabbed the boy by the collar and started to shake him, he didn't care if people were looking at them he wanted to stop Draco now before he purposefully started a war, "Would you please stop egging on the vampires you fucking git!" He whispered harshly, now he had to apologize like he always does when the Malfoy heir becomes the Malfoy heir, "I am so sorry, really he's just being himself which is a really rude guy, personally I think you're all just a really big bunch of cute vampires, we're not a threat to you whatsoever and if you like we'll tell you that we're-,"

"No," Draco stopped him, "We're not telling them what we are just because you feel bad that we know what they are."

"If it makes them accept this apology then I will," He glared and they reached a stalemate until the bell rung signaling for the start of next period, "This isn't over," He looked over once more and saw that all of them were gone, he really hoped that they wouldn't try and kill him because the last thing he needs is another angry mob after the two of them.

Draco grabbed his arm, "Promise me that you won't say a word,"

* * *

Harry struggled to get out of his grip but he wasn't budging on this, "Fine, but either I tell them or you apologize to them yourself." His next class was biology and he had a bad feeling about it.

Oh how he hated being right sometimes

He had arrived at biology and his teacher was some guy named Mr. Banner, he told him to find a seat with any open table and he looked around. Every single seat was taken except for one seat and Harry would give anyone three guesses as to who the seat next to that one belong to.

"Fuck," Harry whispered quietly, the grip on his bag tightened and he seat down next to the last Cullen who looked at him with an expression of hate mixed with pain, "Look I'm sorry ok, he's not usually-ok wiil that's a lie he's always like that, but I try and get him to be more nice to people it's just really hard when you've been a git your entire, anyway I kind of want to start over so, hi I'm Harry," He was panting a little with that guttural onslaught he had launched at the vampire but stopped when he saw that his apology and introduction wasn't being well received.

No not all

He noticed the the vampire was covering his nose and wondered if maybe it was a bad idea to buy that lemon scented cologne, he scooted away since he was probably too close and the scent was bothering him. He could feel that Edward was trying his best to ignore them but he was failing since they had to to work on the assignment together, usually he wouldn't really be bothered if someone hated him, he has thousands of people back in England who hate him, but this was just so different.

It wasn't a masked hostility but it wasn't open either but more of a 'go away' hatred. He looked like he was in pain, as if It was just painful being near the green eyed boy and he hated Harry for putting him in this pain. It's too bad that he didn't let Draco teach him legilimency but he refused to voluntarily enter someone's mind, he wanted to know what this guy was thinking or maybe why was he look at him like a moldy spot on the wall.

He could feel that stare all throughout class before Edward shot out of his seat a second before the bell rung and left the classroom.

Harry walked to the parking lot where Draco was waiting for him at the car, the blond opened his door before opening his own and getting inside, "Why do you look as if you're watching Granger and the Weasel do their that thing where they pretend to not like each other."

"Well I had class with Edward Cullen and he looked like he would be joining Voldemort's regime."

"Speaking of the vampires, you do know that I have to inform the Order don't you?"

Even though Harry wasn't in any mood he knew that they would argue more today, "No you don't, if you call the Order then they'll make us move and that's the last thing I want to do."

"Harry there are vampires here!" He shouted at him and Harry flinched, Draco pulled back a little knowing that yelling at him would yield no results, "Vampires who are ten times harder to kill than a werewolf for a wizard. They're stone like bodies make them resilient to a lot of spells, not to mention that they are fast and some of them have special abilities which makes it even harder to kill them. If I don't call the Order then what do you suggest that I do,"

"Look they're not bothering anybody, as long as we stay out of each others way then there's not really a cause for alarm."

"What if Voldemort-,"

"Like Voldemort would come looking all the way in America for allies!" Harry said reasonably, "I want a life Draco, some semblance of it at least, I won't get to do that If I'm uprooted every five fucking seconds because the Order wants to keep me safe!" He shouted, he was tired of moving, he had actually made friends on his first day of muggle school so the last thing he wanted to do was move again.

Draco tightened his grip on the steering wheel, he gave a sigh and released his grip, "Fine, I won't call them, but if I find that they are a danger then I'll have no choice but to-," He didn't really get to finish since Harry threw his arms around him and gave him a tight hug.

"Oh thank you, darling,"

"If they find out that I kept this from them then it's on you, honey,"


End file.
